


Breaking Down Walls

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Me Away Prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First steps had to be taken by someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down Walls

This animosity had to end. The wall had to come down. Flint would never understand the man he had long been at odds if they did not have an honest conversation. Every man had reasons for his choices; the best way to work together was to learn what those reasons were. Whatever their backgrounds, whatever had shaped the men they were, there had to be common ground.

Bottle in hand, he crossed the room and stopped where Charles propped his dusty boots upon the table. It was time, Flint thought, studying Vane’s suspicious eyes, to find that ground.

“May I?”


End file.
